


Crossing Lines

by lady_dorkula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Banter, Batjokes, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Joker being himself, Love/Hate, M/M, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, S&M, Selina is mentioned several times, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula
Summary: Don’t you love it when a date goes just right? And it ends exactly how Joker likes it. With a bang! Hopefully, Batman won’t pretend it never happened.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 36
Kudos: 271





	Crossing Lines

“Ah, good! You’re finally here! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up... _again_.” Joker spat the last word with palpable bitterness. “It’s rude to keep your date waiting, Bats.” Somehow he sensed that he was not alone anymore. Batman was nowhere and everywhere at once, blending in with the shadows, in the darkest corners of his mind. With him now. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was impossible to stay angry at his dearest, or to contain his excitement any longer.

All evidence of his foul mood was gone in an instant and his shoulders tensed for a whole new reason. Red lips stretched into a wide, toothy grin; toxic green eyes sparkled with delight when he turned around to face the intimidating figure standing in the doorway, shrouded in darkness. Joker bit his lower lip as he ogled Batman shamelessly. It had been so long. He had missed that broody bat of his, as dark and handsome as ever. So much he could just shoot someone. Maybe later.

“Oh, don’t be shy now, do come in!” Joker welcomed him into the room, moving away from the window he had been looking out of until the vigilante’s long-awaited arrival. “I have this special evening all planned out for us, Bats.” He stepped closer to a table in the middle of the sparsely furnished room that he had chosen for their “reunion”. Even if the room itself was nothing special, it commanded quite the view of the city, their eternal playground.

Batman stood there, silent and unmoving like a statue, showing no indication of accepting Joker’s invitation just yet. He did a quick sweep of the room with the cowl’s optical lenses, looking for any sign of traps, but as far as he could tell, there were no bombs or contraptions hidden anywhere. Not that there was anywhere to hide them in this all but empty space. There didn’t seem to be any immediate danger, but Bruce suspected Joker had at least a couple of tricks up his sleeves to be revealed in due time.

Warm candlelight flickered in the middle of the table which was apparently set for two in mind. There was a single red rose placed near the edge. It looked a little rough around the edges, all of its thorns intact, as if it had been stolen out of someone’s garden on a whim. The whole setup screamed romantic dinner to Bruce. What game was Joker playing this time?

Speaking of Joker, Bruce didn’t miss the fact that the clown had spruced himself up for the occasion, more than the usual that is. His makeup looked impeccable and his hair was neatly combed back, showing more of his unnaturally pale face. He cut a fine figure too. An elegant three-piece suit in Joker’s signature purple color hugged his slim frame in all the right places. For lack of a better word, he looked handsome, or rather unconventionally attractive, more than the murderous clown had any right to be. 

Bruce found himself staring against his better judgement and silently chastised himself for focusing on all the wrong things he shouldn’t have paid that much attention to in the first place. Curse his wandering mind.

“Are those bat ears just for show or what? You kept me waiting long enough already, my dear. Now get your lovely ass over here before more _innocent_ people get hurt. Personally, I’d say that would be quite the blast,” Joker snickered and reached for something into his pocket. The lack of physical or verbal acknowledgement from the Bat didn’t sit well with the Joker. 

“But you wouldn’t want that, would you? I am known to have an itchy trigger finger.” The clown fidgeted with an object in his hand, losing more of his patience by the second.  
Ah. A detonator. Of course.

“I don’t have time for your games, Joker.”

“Not even a ‘Hello, sweetie. It’s nice to see you again. I’m sorry I missed our anniversary last month’?” The clown frowned, a little disappointed. “Figures. Always straight to business with you!”

Bruce had to be careful, he couldn’t risk setting Joker off, so he had no choice but to play along. For now. People’s lives were at stake. He had to know where Joker had planted his bombs and warn the GCPD before it was too late. 

The smartest approach to dismantling the situation was to play it safe, although even that wasn’t any guarantee for success. Not when it came to the clown. He was too volatile and unpredictable, not someone you could possibly reason or bargain with. There was more than enough proof of that already, and Bruce wasn’t too keen on adding more names to the list of people he couldn’t save, people who died for no reason at all other than for Joker’s sick entertainment.

Bruce sighed and finally stepped inside the room. The sooner he dealt with this menace the better. A lot seemed to have happened during his absence.

“What do you want?” Bruce’s tone was demanding and straight to the point as he moved closer, still keeping a sharp eye on the villain. He couldn’t let his guard down now, no matter how “safe” things appeared at first glance.

“Oh, Batsy, there are so many things I want right now. And all of them have to do with you.” Joker smirked as his eyes wandered appreciatively over the batsuit, before settling back on Batman’s face. “But let’s start simple and see where the night takes us, shall we?” He gestured at the table that was set with great care. “Come sit with me.”

Bruce hesitated for a moment. Joker’s leery looks and suggestive language were nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. He wondered if he could save himself the trouble and incapacitate the clown right here, right now, but there was an obvious problem - the detonator in Joker’s hand. As much as he wanted to avoid the barrage of flirtatious remarks that would inevitably follow, preserving his own dignity was nowhere near worth the risk of getting who knew how many people killed. 

Bruce hated him. Hated how unrelenting Joker’s twisted affections and advances were, no matter how many times they were rejected. But most of all, he hated how they brought out feelings he shouldn’t possibly harbor for his nemesis. He could almost believe those love confessions to be true with the utter conviction and sincerity they were spoken. That they were not just a trick to throw him off and make his life more difficult than it already was without the added doubts. It was sick and wrong, but then again, so was the Joker too. 

He refused to entertain that line of thought now, he had to focus on the mission.

Joker smiled victoriously when the Bat pulled back his chair and sat down without making much fuss about it. Now, that was more like it! Or was it? Joker was not sure whether he liked or hated the fact that Batman was being so oddly agreeable for once. He expected more of a fight, or at least the token argument or empty threat. No matter. There would be time for that kind of fun later. 

"See? Was that so hard?"

He joined the bat and sat opposite him at the table, placing a napkin on his lap as if he was in some fancy restaurant, smiling with satisfaction all the while. It was no surprise that Batman didn’t bother to do the same. They were not friends and Batman didn’t have to pretend they were. He was there for one thing only.

Joker paid Bruce’s stubbornness no mind. Instead he removed the plate cover from both of their dishes to reveal what was hidden underneath.

“Ta-da!”

Which to Bruce’s surprise turned out to be real food instead of some monstrosity Joker could have cooked up just to mess with him. He was actually being serious with the whole dinner. Of course he would be, threatening the city and acting as if Batman wasn’t here for the sole reason of putting a stop to it.

“Do try the duck, Batsy. I made this especially for you.” Joker opened a bottle of Bordeaux and poured his “date” a glass before doing the same for himself.

“Really?” Bruce deadpanned, sounding unimpressed.

“What, you don’t think I can cook?” The clown frowned, looking displeased.

“No, that’s not-“ Bruce started but was promptly interrupted by Joker trying and failing miserably at stifling his laughter.

“Pf! You should have seen the look on your face! Ha!” Joker burst out laughing.

Batman sat there, calculating his chances of successfully tackling the clown and wresting the detonator out of him while he was distracted, but quickly dismissed the idea. He knew better than to underestimate his foe, even when it seemed like he could easily gain the upper hand. Bruce had made that mistake before.

“Ah, you’re funny, Batboob!” Joker wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “Honestly, I don’t remember, maybe I cooked this, maybe I just made a chef do it and then I put a bullet through his head. Could be either of those. And you will never know what really happened. You know, multiple choice! Why limit ourselves with inconsequential details? What’s important is that it’s all for you, darling.”

Joker took his glass and offered a toast, but Batman remained still. All he did was frown even deeper and clench his fists harder, as if trying not to react to the taunting. Oh, Joker knew he was getting to him slowly but surely. One small push at a time.

“To us.” Joker smiled, clinking his glass against Bruce’s untouched one before taking a small sip of the wine.

“There is no _us_.” Bruce growled.

“Not with _that_ attitude there isn’t!” Joker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. Soon after the outburst, the smile was back on his face as if it never left.

“You’re surprisingly difficult to get in touch with lately, you know that, Bats? I mean, what does a guy have to do to get your attention around here? I take hostages, I rob a bank, I blow up a building, I blow up two buildings, and on our anniversary at that…And _still_ nothing!”

Bruce barely managed to stop himself from blurting out that Joker had always been his priority. There wasn’t a time when he didn’t devote all of his attention to him. More than he liked or wanted to admit. For all the right and all the wrong reasons. The Bat remained silent, forced to listen to the clown’s erratic rambling.

“You can imagine my disappointment when I realized you’d rather send your little birdies to stop me instead of coming after me yourself. You know I only settle for the best, not the supporting acts.” Joker sighed dejectedly, taking a moment before continuing on a slightly different tangent. 

“I work so tirelessly to get your attention every time, because you would never even care about me if I wasn’t threatening the entire city and coming up with all kinds of horrible and fun ways for people to die. All so you could come out and play with me for a little while. Those moments are the highlight of my time outside the loony bin. Why do you think I keep escaping all the time?” 

Bruce wondered the same, despite how much resources he had invested in the betterment of the asylum, it felt like all of his efforts made no difference. As if that place had been cursed, beyond hope, much like the patients it housed. The same patients who kept breaking out only for him to find them and put them back where they belonged to get the help they desperately needed, but sadly couldn’t receive. An endless cycle of violence. 

Bruce didn’t know how to feel about any of this. He was supposed to be the solution, not the cause. Joker was clearly unhinged and needed help. All of his rogues needed help. He had to do better than reinforce the status quo, but every time he extended his hand to offer help, it was swiftly batted away and rejected. 

Bruce sighed. Joker’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Am I not good enough for you anymore, Batsy?” Joker looked almost sad. It was not a look Bruce was used to seeing on the clown’s face. He almost wished he had that disturbing grin back in place instead. That at least, he knew how to handle.

“You were never even close to being good, Joker. Otherwise we wouldn’t be in this position, time and again.”

“You mean at each other’s throats?” Joker smirked then all of a sudden. Bruce instantly regretted his words. 

“I do _love_ that position, darling. You on top of me…your hands around my neck, squeezing tightly until I pass out,” Joker bit his lip and rested his chin on his hand, smirking as he gazed dreamily at Bruce as if he could see through his lenses and into his eyes. “That’s just one among many other positions I can’t wait to try out with you. You’re my one and only dance partner for a reason, Batsy. I live for our little tangos right before you drop me off at Arkham, all bruised and battered, to pine for your touch again in my cold, dark cell. It’s not so cold when I think of you, though. Or when I touch my-”

“That’s enough!” Bruce interrupted him before the clown could finish his sentence, knowing exactly where this was going, not willing to entertain this particular line of thought. Just when Bruce thought he could reach out to him and reason with him, Joker goes off and ruins it again.

“Was it the Cat? I bet you were with the Cat all those times I waited for you to show up…Of course you would chase after _her_ tail instead. I guess Kitty’s up for declawing next.” The clown grumbled, crossing his arms. If looks could kill…

“I wasn’t…” Bruce started, but quickly cut himself off before he could say exactly what Joker wanted to hear. ”I don’t owe you any explanation. Just keep your hands off Catwoman if you know what’s good for you. I’ll deal with her myself.” Bruce didn’t want to imagine what the clown was capable of doing to Selina if left unchecked.

“You love her, don’t you?” Joker pouted, hurt and upset. That was a novel look on him. “You do, don’t you?” He pressed again, clutching at the detonator dangerously tight in his hand. “After everything we’ve been through together, you and I…”

Bruce gritted his teeth and slammed his hands on the table, all but poised to attack Joker if he didn’t get to the point of them being here. They were getting too sidetracked with issues that were not relevant to the current situation, namely, the bomb threats all over Gotham. 

“Call off the bombs. NOW!” 

Joker knitted his brows, disappointed that his Bat was trying to dodge the question.

“Aw, I thought we were getting somewhere. You’re such a spoilsport, Bats. I’m here pouring my heart out to you while all you care about are some harmless bombs that are not even armed-“ 

Joker’s finger flicked one of the switches at random as if to prove a point when the ground shook from a powerful explosion not too far from their current location. Bruce was already looming over his nemesis, and only had to look out the window to see the cloud of debris and fire coming out of a nearby apartment building, followed by screams, sirens, and blaring car alarms disturbing the peace that was never meant to be. 

The night was doomed as soon as Bruce had received that cursed message to meet the damned lunatic here.

“Oops!” Joker looked surprised too but then gave a shrug, feigning innocence. “Guess they _were_ armed after all.” He laughed as if he heard some funny joke, pointing at the burning building behind him.

“WHY?” Batman roared, definitely not amused by his “joke”. The senseless, indiscriminate violence that Joker was capable of made his blood boil with renewed vehemence, anger coursing through his veins. He had played along up until now, but this act crossed the line. He refused to tolerate Joker’s homicidal tendencies any longer. 

Bruce reached to grab the other man, but the clown clicked his tongue disapprovingly and leaned out the way quickly, dangling the detonator just out of his reach.

“Uh-uh! I have more of those fun bombs lying around, just waiting to go off if you misbehave. Please, misbehave, Batsy, make this more fun for me! OH! I know! We can play a guessing game!” Joker’s eyes sparkled with glee at the prospect, wholly indifferent to the fact that he just blew up a building full of people. Bruce could still hear the alarms outside. People died while he was busy playing “date” with his archenemy.

“Let’s see! If you guess where-“

Enough was enough.

Bruce was on him in a flash, shoving the plates, cutlery, glass, everything to the floor as he descended upon his foe, the source of so much mindless pain and suffering. The abrupt action took Joker by surprise. He dropped the detonator when the Bat tackled him off the chair, landing on the floor with a loud crash and thud. Bruce straddled Joker’s hips to pin him down, wrapping his hands around the pale neck and squeezing hard, overcome with rage.

“There will be no more games! I should just kill you now and be done with it. For everything you’ve done! For every life you’ve taken!” The Bat snarled, ignoring the choked breaths and struggles of the man underneath him, only loosening his hold when Joker’s eyes started to roll back into his head and his grip on Bruce’s arms slackened. Bruce pulled his hands off Joker’s neck as if burned, eyes going wide behind his lenses when he realized how close he came to actually killing his worst enemy.

Joker gasped and wheezed for breath, his lungs filling up with air once again, but if anything he looked more pleased than pissed off that Batman almost strangled him to death. Even though his trachea had almost been crushed, he still managed to somehow laugh through all the coughing as he looked up at Bruce with an intense feeling that could only be described as adoration. His voice sounded hoarse when he did speak up eventually.

“You were so close, darling.” He coughed again and smiled, his pupils dilating into two impossible black holes, drawing Batman in. “I could almost feel it happening. Oh, how I dream of the day you finally give in and cross that thin line for me. And I will be there to embrace you and take you down with me. At least in death we can be together.” 

Joker tried to wiggle underneath the Bat on his lap as if to free himself, but Bruce knew better than that. The clown had never shied away from the physical contact while they tussled. Quite the opposite, he wanted to get even closer while they fought, deriving some sick pleasure from being hurt by the Bat.

Bruce could feel said pleasure pressed against him, but he ignored it like he always did. There was a time when that used to throw him off. Now, he was getting a little too comfortable with it for his own good. Because he was no saint either. He didn’t want to enjoy hurting and punishing the clown as much as he did. The violence was justified. Or that was what he told himself to feel better about it. Maybe they were both crazy.

“But you and I both know you won’t do that, will you? Your precious code prohibits you from taking any life. Even mine…But I know you want it, baby. So badly.” The clown splayed his hands on the powerful thighs holding him down. But Bruce slapped the wandering hands away quickly before they could get anywhere else, and pulled the maniac up by the lapels of his jacket until they were face to face, sneering at the infuriating man. Joker only grinned and laughed in response.

Neither of them even thought about getting to the detonator and putting an end to this. Well, maybe they did, but they still didn’t act on it, too caught up in each other to remember why they were here in the first place. Or the excuse for it. 

Joker eventually calmed down and hummed, his eyes flickering between Batman’s lenses and his lips.

“Tell me, Batsy…How do you dream of killing me? Maybe strangling me slowly as the life drains out of me, one choked breath at a time, as you watch me expire? Snapping my neck with your strong hands? Or do you dream of beating me to a bloody pulp until your skin breaks and your muscles tear down to the knuckles underneath? Hm, because I do! Oh, what _delicious_ violence, what wonderful dreams those are. They definitely get the blood pumping…if you catch my drift.” Joker wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip, shameless about his perverse inclinations.

Bruce didn’t know why he was still indulging the other man when he could just knock him out, drop him off at Arkham and be done with it. If he didn’t know his enemy any better, he would say it was as easy as that. But he had the uneasy feeling that Joker was the one allowing all of this to happen, relinquishing control so Bruce could hurt him, so he could derive some sort of masochistic self-gratification out of their violent exchanges.

The clown could turn the tables at any given moment if he wished to, yet he chose to stay down and tantalize the Bat. He knew how to worm his way deep underneath Batman’s skin, and latch onto him like a parasite, an intrusive thought Bruce could keep at bay for only so long, filling him with doubts about his own sanity. With warmth. 

Wait, what warmth?

Surprised, Bruce tore his eyes away from Joker’s face to locate its source. He didn’t even realize when Joker had stabbed him. Hot blood seeped out of a wound on his side. A pale hand held the knife in place. There was a strange intimacy in the way Joker wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sank the blade deeper into his flesh, awfully slow and gentle as he gazed into Batman’s eyes, and smiled. There it was again. That look.

Only Joker would think stabbing someone was an act of love.

Bruce didn’t know if it was sheer luck or a deliberate choice on Joker’s part to avoid any major organs, but he was pretty sure it was the latter. As haphazard as some of Joker’s actions appeared sometimes, there was a carefully calculated premeditation behind them, usually. He obviously didn’t want to hurt Bruce too much, just enough to keep the game going.

Maybe it was Joker’s calm demeanor that prevented Bruce from reacting as soon as he noticed the blade lodged in his side. They were now close enough for him to catch the scent of his cologne mixed with something chemical and wrong, but unmistakably familiar and so very Joker. Bruce hated that he knew Joker’s scent so well. Hated what he saw in those eyes which were more pitch black than poisonous green right now. Hated how tender Joker’s embrace was while the knife sunk sickeningly sweet in him.

The Bat responded the only way he knew how – by baring his teeth and shoving the clown off him with as much force as he could muster, the same way he pushed away all the conflicting feelings that clouded his judgement. People had died, and more could die before the night was over. He knew what he had to do and wasted no time getting back on his feet, pulling the knife out with a hiss and tossing it to the side.

Joker let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden push but recovered quickly, the signature grin back in its place, wide and unsettling. He rose to his feet as well, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Aw, don’t be shy, Batsy. I won’t bite.” Joker snorted and shook his head. “Well, that was a lie. Of course I’ll bite. And I bet that’s how you like it too. Kitty Cat ain’t got nothing on me, baby.”

“You must be delusional to think I would want to have anything to do with a wretch like you.” Bruce spat out, trying to keep Joker distracted while he scanned the floor for the detonator.

“Looking for this?” Joker dangled said detonator with two fingers, pleased with himself. “Way ahead of you, Bats.”

Of course he had it. Back to square one. 

If only he hadn't hesitated before.

Bruce’s frown deepened. The cape draped around his whole body, making him appear almost inhuman – tall, dark and imposing, giving off an intimidating aura that would discourage any other criminal. He was done messing around, done losing more innocent lives. He was ready to charge at the maniac and take him down. 

However, as soon as he made a step forward, Joker pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere and pointed the firearm at Batman’s head, cocking the hammer dramatically.

“Feeling lucky tonight?” Joker’s tongue playfully darted out from between his teeth, eager to start some trouble, fiddling with the detonator just to unnerve the Bat more.

“Luckier than you.” Bruce ignored the taunting, prepared for a fight.

Joker chuckled darkly.

“Hm, let’s put it to the test then.”

There was malicious intent behind the challenge. Joker was not bluffing. Batman was ready.

In a fraction of a second, Bruce threw a smoke bomb on the floor, dodging out of the bullet’s path just in time. 

One. 

Two. 

The third was a close call. The smoke worked to his advantage – he could rely on his lenses to see through it, while Joker had to shoot almost blindly, trying to guess where his opponent was. 

The fourth got him in the arm, but not before he managed to throw a batarang Joker’s way in retaliation, which hit its mark, grazing the side of his neck and leaving a bloody trail in its wake. The clown was clearly having the time of his life, skipping around and laughing like a madman (which he was) as he evaded another batarang, before firing his gun again. 

Five. 

Six.

Now was his chance.

The Bat rushed his foe and delivered a powerful punch to his face, knocking him back. 

“You’re nothing but degenerate filth! I would be doing the world a favor by ending you.” 

Bruce sounded almost as if he was trying to convince himself. He was sure life would be so much better for everyone in Gotham if Joker just ceased to exist. But would it make his life better? Could he really break his own code? That kept him from going off the deep end, from becoming that which he swore to fight? He would be no better than the Joker. That alone was reason enough to hold back. Not to mention any other selfish reasons why he held back when it came to the clown. Joker was making it so easy for Bruce to hate him, and so hard to love him.

“Mmm, yesss! Talk dirty to me, darling.” Joker licked his busted lip, enjoying this violence way more than he should. He righted himself just in time to avoid a kick, “dancing” out of its way and smacking Bruce in the face with the butt of his gun. “Or better yet, let your fists do the talking.”

The dark knight recovered from the hit in time to avoid another one, dodging out of the way and punching Joker in the gut, hard enough to force the breath out of him, using the opportunity to land another merciless punch, his fist connecting with the clown’s face with a sickening crack, which saw Joker tumbling down on the floor.

Bruce was on him then, not giving the clown any chance to bounce back and regain his feet. He grabbed him by the collar and gave one, two, three more hard punches, just to make sure Joker stayed down. The smoke was starting to clear at this point, but his mind was still foggy from the adrenaline rush, panting on top of the pale man’s lax body.

Joker giggled as he lied there, choking a little on his own blood before spitting it out to the side, cackling again, more than comfortable to just lie on the floor with the big, strong Bat pinning him down so nicely after the rough treatment. More warmth had pooled down to his nether regions and he was pretty sure his Batsy could feel it too, poking at him, even through the thick material of his batsuit. 

“I don’t know if I wanna kill you or kiss you, Bats.” Joker gazed adoringly at Bruce and smiled. His face was a complete mess. “Maybe both. At the same time.”

Joker lifted his hand slowly and pressed the muzzle of the gun against Bruce’s temple, looking at him with a soft expression, in stark contrast to his battered appearance and their more immediate circumstances. Bruce didn’t flinch or try to swat the gun away as he stared back at Joker, waiting, making no move to stop him from pulling the trigger. The moment stretched out, neither of them breaking the spell.

The gun clicked. Again. And again. And again.

Until Joker tossed it aside. Bruce couldn’t tell if it was disappointment or relief written on the pale man’s face.

“I guess you really are lucky, Bats.” The maniac chuckled.

“I counted the bullets.”

Joker snorted and closed his eyes for a moment. “Of course you did.” He sighed. “Well, if I can’t kill you, then I’ll have to kiss you. Woe is me.”

“And what makes you think I’ll let you do that?” Bruce was not impressed.

“Aw, come on, baby. You already gave me a proper thrashing, what’s a kiss to commemorate a successful date? You already gave me such lovely kisses all over my face, the least I can do is return the sentiment.” 

And by kisses he meant punches. Which in Joker’s book was the same thing, apparently.

“OH! I know what will change your mind!” The clown looked like he had an epiphany as he blurted out the words excitedly.

The ground shook again, accompanied by a loud explosion that lit up the night.

Curse him. Had he been holding on to the detonator all this time?

“NO!” Bruce was beside himself with rage. That was the last straw.

He grabbed Joker’s arm and twisted with enough force to break it, but before it came to that the clown dropped the detonator and Bruce tossed it far away from both of them. He tried to ignore the sirens and the people’s screams outside as he lashed out on the man underneath him with renewed fury. 

“WHY?!” His fist connected with Joker’s face. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Again. Again. “You can hurt me all you want, Joker, but not them! This is between you and me!”

“Don’t you see? I wouldn’t do all this if I didn’t love you like I do. And I know you love me too, deep in that dark, batty heart of yours.”

“I HATE YOU!” Batman growled as he gave another brutal punch, the blood boiling in his veins.

“Love, hate, it’s the same thing. You care about me deeply, one way or the other. You would be nothing without me to give you purpose. I make you stronger through the pain and loss. Can’t you see? There can be no Batman without the Joker! So I give you something to fight, so you can be the best you can be!”

“I NEVER asked for this!” Bruce stayed his fist, his words losing some of their fire. “I never asked for this…” 

“I’m just playing the hand I’ve been dealt, Bats.” Even with the constant smile on, Joker looked almost sad. As if he didn’t have any other choice but to act the way he did.

Bruce lowered his hand and sighed, defeated.

All of a sudden, Joker started chuckling, unable to stop. His laughter grew louder and more hysterical by the second while Bruce was left dumbstruck by his inappropriate behavior, wondering what the madman found so funny about this situation. The clown wheezed, trying to catch his breath, to calm down enough so he could speak, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Do you wanna hear a joke, Batsy?” He burst out laughing again.

“Now _isn’t_ the time for jokes.” Bruce shook him until Joker got a hold of himself and stopped.

“No, Batsy, now’s _exactly_ the right time to tell you this one. It’s a killer.” He extended his arms towards the Bat, beckoning him. “Come closer, I promise it’s worth it.” He snorted, trying to stifle his giggles and avoid having another laughing fit.

Bruce didn’t move a muscle. Clearly he didn't appreciate Joker's effort to hold back his laughter.

“Pretty please?” Joker tried, feeling a little embarrassed. “I never beg anyone, so you better feel special right now!”

Joker had no knives or gun left on him or near him, even though he was just as dangerous unarmed as he was with a weapon in hand, or any object for that matter. He was also not above using deceit as a weapon.

Bruce had nothing more to lose at this point but his temper, so he obliged finally, and leaned down a little bit before Joker wrapped his arms around him and pulled him even closer. Close enough to whisper in his ear. The sweet, metallic scent of his blood was overwhelming, sickening and painfully familiar.

The clown was giddy, barely able to contain himself as he turned his face towards Bruce’s face to tell him his juicy joke.

“Heh…there was no one in those buildings.” 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Joker burst out laughing again, convulsing underneath the Bat as he clutched onto him, not letting go.

Bruce was stunned into silence while the clown’s laughter filled the room. 

“What?” Was all Bruce could say. Joker was in stitches.

He tried pulling away and look at Joker’s face to see if he could spot the lie, but he appeared as serious as ever, meaning not at all. It was hard to tell whether his claim was true or not. Even if Joker never struck him as a liar. He avoided telling the truth, yes. But outright lying wasn’t exactly his style. 

“I blew up a bunch of empty buildings, you silly bat!” Joker smiled as he stared up at Bruce who seemed to finally catch on. “The imaginary innocents in your bat head,” Joker poked at the cowl and snickered, “are safe and sound.”

Bruce couldn’t take Joker’s words at face value, not even on a good day, but something told him the clown wasn’t lying or twisting the truth this time. He didn’t know how to feel about it. On the one hand, he felt immense relief that no people were caught in the immediate blasts. But on the other hand, he couldn’t shake off his anger at the clown. It made sense why Joker waited so long to tell Bruce all this. To mess with his head. To feel Batman’s wrath and get some sick pleasure out of it.

All of this had been one big joke, and Joker just delivered the punchline.

“You’re insane.” The Bat was not happy. That much was obvious.

“Nah, that would be just crazy!” Joker chuckled but his laughter was cut short when the Bat wrapped his hands around his neck to shut him up.

“All of this was for nothing!” Bruce squeezed harder, but the grin on the clown’s face never fell down. In fact he looked even more excited as he wiggled under him. It was as if Bruce was giving him exactly what he wanted.

“Harder-“ The pale man choked out as his eyes rolled back and his mouth opened more as if to produce a sound but nothing came out, his back arching off the floor.

Bruce withdrew his hands immediately, but it was too late. The sick bastard was already hard underneath him. Or harder, at any rate. Sometimes Bruce wished he had thicker armor so he could not feel his erection pressed against him every time they fought. He would also lie if he said it wasn’t affecting him at all. But no one needed to know that. 

Least of all, Joker. Who looked way too smug now.

“Mmm, not for nothing, Batsy. I only wanted to get you in the mood. It’s been almost two months since our last tussle and I wanted to play with you again, one on one. I yearned for your searing touches, for your little love taps. They always left me broken in all the right ways.” 

Joker licked his bloody lips as he stared up at the object of his desires, canting his hips to feel more of the Bat’s hard body. He was too far gone to resist it. Not that he ever resisted getting all up in Batman’s space every chance he got. His Bat smelled so nice, especially when he was angry and bleeding.

The action did not go unnoticed by Bruce who pushed Joker’s hips back down to restrict his movements. He didn’t know if he was disgusted or worse, interested. He didn’t want to allow himself to enjoy this. He had to shut it down before it could escalate. Before he did something he would regret and hate himself for later.

“Come on, darling, give me some more. I’ve been a _very_ naughty boy.” Joker’s hands slid over Bruce’s powerful thighs that kept him pinned to the floor. He had no hope of bucking him off or getting him to move, so he had to resort to teasing. “Hit me, strangle me, anything! I know you want it. Now’s your chance.” Bruce reached out for something behind him. “Let’s end tonight on a high note, my batty knight.”

A handcuff clicked around one of Joker’s wrists, before the other joined it in the restraints.

“Oh yes, now we’re talking!” The clown buzzed with excitement. “So what awful thing are you going to do to me, Bats?” He asked not-so-innocently.

“I’m doing what I should have done from the start. I’m taking you back to Arkham,” Bruce deadpanned, dashing the clown’s hopes. Joker’s smile fell as he sat up, not hiding his disappointment.

“Yes, yes, but before that?” Joker moved his cuffed hands up and around the Bat’s shoulders, “trapping” him in his embrace, looking expectantly at Bruce. “You’re not gonna take advantage of me while I’m all chained up like that? Not even a little bit? No one would question if I’m dropped off at Arkham with a few bruises in odd places. Or beaten half to death, for that matter.”

Joker leaned in to whisper close to his ear. “You can enjoy yourself and still hate my guts all you want, if it makes you feel any better. It will be our little secret, and you know better than most that I can keep a secret. Cross my heart and hope to die.” He left a bloody kiss on the cowl before Bruce could push him away. 

Joker sighed, exasperated.

“It kills me that Kitty Cat gets all of you without even bothering to work for your affections.”

“I don’t-“

“Yes, I know, you don’t love me, you love her-”

“That’s not-“

“Even when I do so much just for you, Batsy. Going out of my way to-“

Joker finally went silent when a powerful hand grabbed him by the throat, putting a stop to his incessant rambling.

“Shut up!” The Bat grit his teeth, his frown deepening. It was as if time had stopped then, neither of them making any move as the silence stretched between them for what felt like an eternity while in fact it had been mere fractions of a second.

Joker’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched when he felt the forceful tug and the hard press of lips against his. 

Was this-Was this really happening? 

His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he was sure the Bat could hear it too. The clown was too stunned to react. The Bat was actually kissing him. 

This was really happening! Of all the things he thought he could never have…

Bruce couldn’t decide if he was disappointed by the lack of response from Joker who just sat there awkwardly still, or if he was glad he had taken the clown by surprise for once. He supposed it was equal amounts of both. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the thrill it gave him, feeling the sickeningly sweet taste of danger on his lips. Of what was forbidden and what could never be. Bruce was breaking all of his rules with this simple act. Offering humanity to a man who seemingly had none left in him.

Just as Bruce started to pull back, a pair of handcuffs fell to the floor with a clank. Joker had apparently managed to free himself from his restraints, and wasted no time in closing the distance between them again, refusing to let their kiss come to an end without reciprocating and showing the Bat exactly how he felt about it. He grabbed Bruce by the bat ears on his cowl, and pulled until their lips smashed together with much less finesse, but making up for it with enthusiasm. 

Joker opened up as soon as he felt the Bat’s tongue against his lips, seeking, no, demanding entrance. He let out an embarrassingly desperate moan when it slipped inside his mouth and clashed with his own tongue in a sloppy battle for dominance, reminiscent of their usual confrontations. Joker tilted his head to deepen their kiss, giving as good as he was getting, kissing just like how they fought - dirty. 

Batman’s hold on him was tight, like a noose around his neck, making him feel just as dizzy as their kiss did. His whole body was on fire, buzzing, unable to contain all the excitement that bubbled up inside as all of his blood rushed south. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder than he already was, the Bat went ahead and stole his breath away in more ways than one, and left him aching for more.

There was no going back for either of them. 

“You’re awful.”

“Yes, I am.”

Joker slid his hands down the cowl to hold Bruce’s face with unexpected gentleness, gazing into his eyes with hunger. Bruce kept his hand wrapped around Joker’s neck, not unlike a dog’s leash. He knew he could never tame this wild animal, no matter how seemingly receptive Joker was at times. Until he wasn’t. 

Bruce could still taste the blood of his enemy on his tongue, almost like rust. It was disgusting. 

He wanted to taste it again. 

Bruce moved his other hand to card through Joker’s disheveled green hair, before grabbing a handful and pulling hard enough to tilt Joker’s head back, bringing their mouths closer as their breaths mixed together. The clown seemed to appreciate the treatment, smiling at the Bat like a smitten fool.

“You’re the worst.”

“The worst of the worst.”

It was so easy for the Bat to steal his breath again and Joker was more than willing to give it. He was too willing, in fact. Bruce let out an angry hiss when Joker’s teeth sank into his lip hard enough to tear it, squeezing his hand around the clown’s neck in retaliation. Which was more a reward than punishment for the lunatic. Joker moaned into his mouth, short of breath, but in delicious ecstasy, lapping at the fresh hot blood as if he couldn’t get enough of his Bat’s taste, so sweet and addicting. Their mouths were a bloody mess, red smeared all around them. It was impossible to say whose blood was whose anymore.

Joker’s hands slithered down the armored chest of the batsuit as if they were mapping Bruce’s bare flesh, until they settled on his sides. He slid a finger along the knife wound he inflicted on his Bat earlier this night, before pushing the tip of his finger in it, prodding at the gash with morbid fascination. He loved how wet and hot Batman’s insides felt around his finger as it slipped a tad deeper. If only he could crawl under his skin and nestle inside his body, he would. Someday maybe.

Bruce hissed again and broke the kiss, pushing Joker’s hand away from the fresh wound before the maniac could do more damage than put his fingers where they were not supposed to go. Though, that never stopped him from trying that time and again. If anything, this was Joker on his best behavior.

“I should hate you.”

“Yes, you should.”

Bruce gave Joker a hard kiss, pouring all of his frustration into it and Joker took it all gladly. It was more teeth than lips and tongues, but neither of them seemed to care much, too busy devouring each other to play fair or worry if the other one could take it. They’ve hurt each other way worse before, this was considered downright gentle for them in comparison.

Joker’s bow tie came undone, tossed to the side, already forgotten. Next came the suit jacket which Bruce pushed off Joker’s shoulders without any resistance from the clown. Joker’s movements were hurried and frantic as he fumbled to get rid of the jacket, but the Bat’s mouth on him didn’t make it any easier to focus on his struggle with the offending piece of clothing. 

Bruce was definitely not playing fair, using the opportunity to attack the pale man’s neck, right where the batarang had left a bloody gash during their earlier fight. Joker moaned and shivered when he felt the tongue drag across his wound, licking off the drying and the fresh blood that seeped out of it at the contact. That alone was almost too much for the clown to handle as he clutched Batman’s cape tightly and offered more of his neck for the Bat to kiss, lick, bite, anything. 

Instead Bruce breathed against the wet skin of his neck, speaking in a low, husky voice while his deft fingers worked on Joker’s waistcoat.

“I should want you dead.”

“You really should.”

The clown felt overwhelmed with lust. Every fiber of his being yearned for even the smallest touch from his Bat to set his skin ablaze. He was pretty sure Batman could feel his erection poking against him insistently as he tried to wiggle around and get some much needed friction. If only he could feel Batman’s too against him. The anticipation was killing him.

Buttons went flying when Bruce tore open Joker’s shirt, not caring in the slightest that he had practically ruined it, ignoring the clown’s weak protest. He could tell Joker didn’t mind it as much as he claimed. 

“Hey, I paid a fortune for that, you brute!”

Bruce pushed the shirt off him to reveal more of his pale, skinny body, which was littered with scars, most of which were Bruce’s own doing, while some were not. Bruce felt something…unexpected. Possessiveness. His marks were all over Joker’s skin, like proof of ownership, like an artist’s signature. Joker, too, had left more than his fair share of scars on Batman’s body throughout the years. Maybe that was why Joker wanted to hurt him so much every time. Maybe this was his way of claiming ownership, by leaving his own marks all over Bruce’s body.

Joker hummed when Bruce licked a scar on his shoulder. It was one that Batman had given him a while ago during their last tussle. It had healed nicely, but the spot was even more sensitive now so, of course, the Bat used that knowledge to his advantage and grazed his teeth against it, feeling the clown shiver underneath him.

“Stop teasing me, Bats…”

Bruce ignored the warning and instead returned his mouth to the fresh wound on Joker’s neck to suck and lick on it while his hands roamed the pale expanse of his torso. It made Joker gasp and writhe even more, trying to buck up into Bruce’s body without much success as he held onto the burly bat.

“I said…” Joker snarled, mustering all of his strength to push Bruce off his lap, so much so Bruce tumbled backwards and landed on his back. “Stop...” The clown was on him before Bruce could sit up, straddling his hips instead and pressing his hands on Bruce’s chest to keep him down. “Teasing…” He ground his hips down against Batman’s crotch, and even if there was a codpiece there, it still provided the friction he so desperately needed right now. “Batsy!” He moaned as he gazed down at the Bat, his eyes hooded with lust.

The madman’s breath hitched when Bruce bucked up against him. If he hadn’t already lost his mind earlier, he sure did now. Joker felt powerful hands take hold of his hips, pulling him down harder, controlling his movements, almost making him see stars. He bit his lip and moaned again, rolling his hips against the Bat’s delectable crotch.

“Ah! Batssss…Fuck, this is better than I could have ever imagined!”

Bruce was in no better state. Watching Joker move so shamelessly on top of him, half-naked and trying to get his own pleasure, was chipping away at his own self-control in record time. His own need was trapped inside his too-tight pants, behind a codpiece that didn’t let him feel anything at all. It was there for a very good reason, but right now he hated its existence. Luckily, his imagination filled in the blanks but he was too far gone to pretend he didn’t want more than that.

“Mmm, I wanna taste you, darling. Let me taste you, I want you in my mouth…” Joker whined and grabbed the codpiece, trying to tear away the armor in his desperation, but to no avail. Then he tried taking off Bruce’s utility belt but was promptly zapped for his efforts.

“Ouch! Rude!” The clown quickly shook his hands from the electric shock, staring daggers at the belt. “How do I take this damn thing off?” 

“You don’t.”

Bruce bucked his hips up so hard it dislodged Joker who let out a yelp in surprise, sending him back to the floor while Bruce quickly got on his feet again, towering over the half-naked man. 

“Playing hard to get, huh?” Joker chuckled and crawled up to the Bat on his knees, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s thigh and grinding his clothed erection against his leg like a dog in heat, too shameless to care about anything but getting some relief. And to tease the Bat. Mostly to tease the Bat.

“We are way past that, Joker.” 

“Then let me have a taste. I need it! I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Joker whined and clawed at Batman’s thigh, pressing his face closer to his crotch and licking it as if the Bat could feel it. Bruce didn’t have to feel it to have his body react to the lewd image. “Come oooon, Batsy! Are you really gonna make me beg for your cock? I’m already on my knees here.”

Bruce couldn’t lie, he rather liked the sight of Joker on his knees before him.

The Bat took off his gloves one after the other and placed them on the table nearby while Joker was staring at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving, as if witnessing a miracle happen right in front of him. The first thing Bruce felt with his bare hands was Joker’s hair which was surprisingly soft to the touch. He ran his fingers through the locks of green hair slowly, which made the clown close his eyes and lean more into the hand. 

But Bruce had a different idea. He grabbed a fistful and tugged until Joker was facing him again and listening carefully. There was that grin again.

“No. Teeth.” Bruce commanded as he pulled harder. Joker seemed to like it, if the blissful expression on his face was to be believed. “Understood?”

“Yes, Batsy. Anything for you.” It sounded like he was in a trance. Like a worshipper before his god.

Without another word, Bruce let go of Joker’s hair and fiddled with something on his utility belt before it clicked and the belt came off without any trouble at all. It joined the gloves on the table. 

The clown was almost beside himself with giddiness as he unwrapped himself from Batman’s thigh and enjoyed the show. He could finally have his Bat. His mouth began to salivate at the thought, even before he had seen his prize. 

The Bat tugged at the pants of his batsuit, lowering them down his hips slowly, revealing more skin and dark hair.

They didn’t call it a happy trail for nothing, Joker thought and bit his lip as his eyes went on a journey down south. It was like opening a Christmas present and he couldn’t wait to play with his toy.  
Boy, was Joker not prepared for sight.

Bruce couldn’t possibly miss the hungry look on the clown’s face when he finally got the pants low enough to tug his hard, dripping cock out of its confines, already feeling some relief. But it would take more than this to get the satisfaction he needed.

Joker didn’t need an excuse to be on him as soon as Bruce’s erection was out, wrapping his hand around the shaft to get a feel for it. It was hot and heavy as it pulsed in his hand and the clown couldn’t be more thrilled with his finding.

“Oh, Batsy, I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this gorgeous dick from me all this time. We could have been having so much fun together.”

Joker gave the length an experimental tug, admiring it with shameless appreciation, loving how well-endowed his Bat was and imaging how it would feel inside him. The glistening head was just goading him to taste it.

“Mm, you’re gonna feel so good inside me, darling. So long and thick…I can hardly wait!” The clown shivered at the thought, rubbing himself through his tented pants with his free hand.

Bruce couldn’t help but buck into Joker’s hand, getting even more turned on by the dirty talk. His length gave an excited twitch at the idea of being inside the other man. His worst enemy. The one he should definitely not be fucking around with in the first place. Yet there they were. With Joker’s tongue licking a path up his length, and with him letting the madman do it.

“Damn, you taste so good, Bats!” Joker moaned and took the tip in his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around it greedily, lapping at the slit to taste the delicious juices oozing out of it, looking up at the Bat and smiling mischievously, the little devil. Of course he would. Bruce wanted to hate how much it affected him. He didn’t know what he wanted to do more - punch the clown or pull him up for a rough kiss.

He settled on neither, instead taking a fistful of his hair and urging the other man to keep going.

Joker got the hint and took more of the cock in his mouth with relative ease, considering Bruce’s size. He closed his eyes and moaned around the length when the tip of it hit the back of his throat. 

Bruce felt like he was going to come just from that. The sight of Joker, half-naked and bloody, with a mouthful of his dick, was something he didn’t ever think he would get to see outside his occasional wet dreams he so desperately tried to forget. Real life was something else entirely. It was so much more. It was downright impossible to wipe this image from his mind now, even if he tried. He was sure it would visit him again later, in the shower, or in his bed to keep him warm.

His knuckles turned white as he tightened his hold on Joker’s hair, biting back a moan when the other man hollowed his cheeks around him and started bobbing his head, fondling Bruce’s ballsack while his mouth was busy with the shaft. Bruce couldn’t help but groan and buck his hips to get more of that sinful wet heat, even if it caused the clown to choke on his cock in the process.

But instead of quitting, the madman moaned even louder as he palmed himself, getting off on the harsh treatment, offering little to no resistance and letting Bruce fuck his mouth if he so wanted to. Which Bruce did. And he wasn’t gentle either. There was something awfully satisfying in roughhousing the clown, even this way. Maybe there was something wrong with Bruce too, because he was enjoying it too much. At least he wasn’t alone in this, if being in the same boat with the clown was any comfort at all.

It was too easy to get lost in this carnal pleasure. Bruce nearly did. And apparently, so did Joker whose zipper was now undone, his hand wrapped around his own weeping, pale length, jerking himself off while the Bat savagely fucked his mouth.

All of a sudden, Joker pushed at the Bat’s thigh to stop him so Bruce did, but not without difficulty. It took all of his self-discipline to refrain from taking what he needed when he was this close. He willed himself to keep still while Joker pulled off his length, curious to hear why he wanted to stop so suddenly. If it was to talk more, then Bruce could shut him up again easy enough.

The clown gave one slow suck, swirling his wickedly good tongue around the head to collect all of Bruce’s precome before he left the cock with an obscene, wet pop, as if he had been sucking on candy. He looked even more disheveled than before, his hair pointing in different directions thanks to Bruce’s manhandling, his lips swollen and wet. It took a moment to get his jaw to work again so he could speak.

“I want to feel your cock inside me, Batsy.” His hands roamed Bruce’s thighs as he licked along the length as if he couldn’t help himself but get another taste, making sure the Bat could see and, most importantly, feel how insatiable his desires were. “Come on, baby, I’m burning for you so badly, just take me. Make me yours.”

Bruce grit his teeth, hating himself for loving the sound of Joker’s alluring, desperate plea. It would be just one more way to claim what had always been his. Joker had a way of bringing out his possessive streak. Funny thing was he never felt quite so strongly about any of his other playboy “conquests”. But then again Joker was unlike anyone else. They had long and painful history together. Nothing about their confrontations was ever subdued or simple. And the clown had never hidden how deep his affections for Batman ran. That and how much he wanted to kill him. 

Bruce felt the same way about Joker but never dared to put a name to his feelings out of fear it would reinforce them and complicate something that was supposed to be clean-cut and simple. Nothing was ever black and white, though.

Joker gasped when his hair was yanked up forcefully then, getting up on shaky legs until they were face to face, but when he threw himself at Bruce to kiss him, Bruce pulled his hair hard enough to stop the clown dead in his tracks. Joker chuckled and closed his eyes, biting his lip as he gave himself a few self-indulgent strokes. He was getting off on the rough treatment and denial. A darker part of Bruce found it hot.

“Hng…Treat me badly, Bats…Make it hurt. I wanna feel you in my guts. I wanna know this is real, not just some cruel fantasy or dream.” 

“You’ll get exactly what you deserve, you freak.” Bruce showed no mercy when he slammed Joker’s face hard against the surface of the table nearby, keeping him in place as he yanked the clown’s pants down with more force than was necessary, getting a lovely view of his skinny, tight ass. He couldn’t wait to give the lunatic exactly what he asked for, to make him regret every word. There was that dark side of him again, wanting nothing more than to hurt Joker, any way possible.

“Mm, yessss, give it to me, darling. Make me bleed for you, inside and out.” Joker shivered, letting the Bat manhandle him into position, pushing his hips back to feel the fat cock brush against him, starving for it. The man behind him just shoved his head harder on the table for being so pushy and impatient.

“Behave.”

“Never!” 

Joker giggled and wiggled his hips, kicking off the pants around his ankles until he was free to spread his legs more. “You should know me better than that, Bats.” He heard an angry growl from behind and chuckled, pushing his ass against Batman’s hardness until he could feel the throbbing shaft slip between his cheeks. 

“Do me! Fuck me! Tear me apart!” Joker moaned, grinding against the cock impatiently.

“Beg.”

“Ugh…you’re so cruel, Bats. I’m dying here…” Joker gasped when Bruce actually bucked his hips and rubbed against his twitching hole. The clown bit his lip and let out another choked moan. This was torture, he needed so much more. Curse him. “Okay, okay, fine…just…please…”

The Bat smirked darkly. The clown must have been beyond desperate if he was willing to beg for it, willing to do anything, even submit to his enemy/lover. Bruce would stick with enemy for the time being. 

Bruce had waited long enough. So he manhandled Joker until the madman had one of his legs up and pressed against the table, opening him up more for the next step.

“Oooh, me likey!” Joker hummed and wiggled around.

“Shut up!”

“Why don’t you make me, Ba-” 

The clown’s cocky remark got cut off by the gasp that left his own mouth when Bruce pushed his tip against Joker’s entrance until the tight ring of muscle yielded to the pressure and the head popped inside. Joker let out a long groan as he scratched on the table with his nails, feeling the delicious burn of the stretch. No preparation or tenderness, just how he wanted it. And that was just the tip.

“HNNN-Batsyy…” He bit his lip hard, trying to relax his body so he could take more. He needed it now. He wanted the pain. The burn. The Bat.

Bruce didn’t wait around for the clown to get used to the intrusion. He was already having trouble trying not to come just from the tight heat squeezing so good around his tip. So he took a deep breath to steel himself before he pushed further inside, stretching Joker’s insides as he penetrated him, dry and painful for the clown, no doubt. But it was what Joker wanted. And what Bruce secretly wanted too.

“Relax.”

“Easy for you to say. Do you realize how BIG you are?” Joker snapped, clawing at the table, his insides burning so bad yet so good. He whimpered when the dick slipped even deeper, filling him up from the inside out. Joker groaned and writhed, twitched and shuddered when the Bat bottomed out, all snug inside him. He was stretched beyond belief, his insides clenching pitifully around Bruce’s hard cock. It was already too much. 

It was heaven.

“Mmmm, YESS!! Oh, baby, I ain’t never had a cock like yours before. Ah!-” 

Bruce snapped his hips with more force than was wise so early on, making the lunatic gasp. Maybe it was the words that affected him. Had Joker had other lovers before? Someone who did this to him? The thought brought out something dark and ugly and possessive in him again. He didn’t know why he hated the thought so much. Now that he had his cock inside him, the thought of anyone else fucking and brutalizing the clown was infuriating. Burning even more intensely than the heat around his erection.

“Don’t worry, Bats...Ah! Y-you’ll always be my one and only.” Joker managed to say in between his incessant moaning. 

How did he know Bruce was thinking about this? 

No matter. He didn’t bother responding. It was unsettling how well the other man could read him even without looking at him, discerning and sharp as ever. Considering his position right now, Bruce found it impressive too. 

His own clear thinking, on the other hand, was already compromised.

The Bat grabbed Joker by the hair and pulled hard until the clown’s back arched. The cock disappearing inside his tight ass, the curve of his back, the sweat glistening off his scarred skin, it was a picture so obscenely arousing, it made his length twitch and his thrusts grow faster and harder. Joker was not a fragile man, he could take the punishment, and then some.

Joker was on fire, practically drooling when Bruce picked up the pace and rammed into his ass without a second thought or care, harsh and demanding. The pull on his hair was hard enough to tear if he dared to resist. The slip and slide of the dick inside him drove him insane, so to speak. He was being stuffed to his limits and the Bat showed no indication of slowing down his punishing pace. The savage grip on his hip left dark marks in their wake, contrasting so nicely with his pale skin. Joker loved Batman for it. For all of it.

“Ahh-Break me! Mmm!! I’m so close, baby!” Joker tried to hold onto something but his hands were too sweaty to get a grip on anything as he fumbled to push back into the cock impaling him and splitting him in half. He was chasing his release, delirious with pleasure, a moaning, writhing mess. “HNn…you feel…so fucking good!!”

But instead of release, he got something else. The juicy dick was gone in an instant, and he found himself flipped on the table until he was facing the Bat.

“Hmm, better!” Joker purred when he was breached again, wrapping his legs around Bruce’s waist and gyrating his hips in time with the vicious thrusts, chasing after the hard length. His mouth hung open, mewling in delicious ecstasy as the cock drilled inside him so good, hitting his prostate dead with every thrust. The Bat was well and truly on his way to breaking him, tearing him at the seams.

It couldn’t get any better than that. 

Then came the hands. His undoing.

A deathly grip around his neck that squeezed so hard that Joker forgot what air felt like. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his body arched off the table as he unraveled. The only sound he could make was the choked wheeze as he finally gave in and went over the edge. His pale cock twitched pitifully, untouched, as it spurted his release, painting his stomach and chest with hot white streaks as his whole body convulsed and squirmed in the throes of divine pleasure.

He was a masterpiece. Or so Bruce thought, capturing the pornographic scene before him with hungry eyes, taking in every single detail of this moment as a keepsake. He forgot to move altogether, enraptured by the sight of his enemy, utterly debauched by him. Bruce tightened his grip on Joker’s neck, watching the lunatic thrash around and ride out his orgasm while even more seed oozed out of his spent cock. Bruce couldn’t get enough. He just had to squeeze and his clown would drip for him. 

The Bat had to loosen his hold eventually, getting a little too lost in tormenting his enemy.

Joker gasped for breath, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed at his beloved torturer, sated and contented. His voice was raspy when he spoke.

“Come on, love…” He rolled his hips to get Bruce moving again. “Use me and abuse me. Take what you need from my body. I’m all yours, darling.” His words were dripping sweet. Like honey.

Bruce was so close, he knew it wouldn’t take much to get to the finish line, not with Joker being splayed open on the table for him like a feast to be enjoyed. Dark marks adorned Joker’s neck where his hands had previously been, pretty as a necklace. It looked good on him. Better than it would look on anyone else.

Joker’s insistent movements spurred him into action again. Bruce yanked the clown closer by the hips, plunging his cock balls-deep in the welcoming heat, earning himself a pleased mewl from the man underneath him. The Bat bent over the clown then, close enough to kiss.

But instead of claiming his lips, Bruce tilted his head and pressed a kiss on the dark bruise on his neck, tasting the salt of his sweaty skin. Joker gasped and his hands immediately found their way around the Bat, keeping him close, wordlessly pleading for more of his kisses, more of his mouth. Bruce obliged, lapping at the sensitive, bruised skin, listening to the clown’s whines and moans when he finally started moving again in earnest, slamming into the stretched hole and hitting his abused prostate with punishing precision, bringing such sweet agony with every snap of his hips.

Bruce bit down on Joker’s neck, to muffle his own cries when his own orgasm hit and swept him away like a tidal wave. The Bat sank his teeth into Joker’s bruised flesh hard enough to draw blood as he buried himself deep into the incredible heat that clenched around him so maddeningly tight, milking him dry one squeeze at a time as he shot his load inside it and filled up the clown to the brim with his essence.

The continued assault on Joker’s overstimulated prostate and Batman’s teeth tearing at his injured flesh, were a sure recipe for another climax. The clown whimpered and squirmed on the table as he came for the second time, almost dry, his half-hard cock twitching weakly, trapped between them as it leaked more of his seed until it couldn’t give any more no matter how much it throbbed. 

“Mmmmm, Batsy…that was incredible…You’ve thoroughly fucked me out. Best. Date. Ever.” Joker hummed, with a wide, blissful smile plastered on his face as he caressed Bruce’s back through the cape, tilting his head to press a kiss on his cheek. “This was all I’ve ever wanted. That and to kill you, of course.” The clown chuckled as he held the Bat who was trying to get a hold of his breathing again. “Hmmm, I wonder if I can fuck you to death. Now, that would be the way to go!” He rambled on excitedly as if he hadn’t already come, twice. That was somehow more disturbing than the fact he was talking about murdering Batman.

“Catlady is _so_ lucky to have you, Batsy.” Joker mused as he gazed into Bruce’s eyes, or where his eyes were supposed to be, behind the lenses on his cowl. The Bat dragged a hand down his own face in frustration.

“I’m not with her, you _idiot_! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all night.” Bruce managed to free himself from Joker’s arms to stand upright again.

“You’re not?” Joker got up on his elbows, lifting an eyebrow. He sounded rather skeptical.

Bruce shook his head and pulled out of the clown without so much as a warning.

Joker whined when the cock slipped out of him, but his disappointment was short-lived. His eyes sparkled with joy as he beamed at the Bat. A 24-carat smile, for sure.

“That…That’s wonderful news!” The cogs in his head were turning. “I thought I was losing you to _her_.” The utter distaste with which he spoke about Catwoman was more than obvious. 

Bruce would just call it jealousy.

“Hearing this _almost_ makes me want to jump your bones again, Bats.” Joker wiggled his eyebrows but was slapped in the face with a napkin Bruce had thrown his way.

“Clean yourself and get dressed, we don’t have time for that.”

“Aw, Bats, you party pooper!” Joker took the napkin and wiped off the mess on his stomach before doing the same with the mess his Bat had left in him. Well, at least some of it. He still wanted to have something of his dearest inside him as a memento of their time together.

Bruce did the same, picking up another napkin off the floor, discarded during their fight earlier, and cleaned himself meticulously, tucking his spent length inside his tight pants and making himself presentable again.

“Oh, I know! Maybe we can do it in the batmobile next, on our way to Arkham! Your ride has auto-pilot, right?”

The Bat grumbled but otherwise didn’t outright dismiss the suggestion. It would be a bad idea. A really bad idea. The worst idea. Yes. No. Maybe. He tried to focus on putting his belt and gloves back on instead.

Joker’s legs shook when he got on his feet, struggling to stay upright.

“Damn, Bats, you did a number on me. You might have to carry me.” The clown batted his eyelashes at Bruce as he massaged his lower back, feeling sore in all the right places. That’s a pain that will definitely stick with him for a few days, hopefully a week. It would make his lonesome days and nights in Arkham much more tolerable.

Bruce was amazed Joker wasn’t making a fuss about going back to the asylum. He sounded as if he was agreeing to go on a vacation for a few days.

“Don’t push your luck.” Bruce watched Joker’s every move. He wouldn’t put it past the madman to smuggle some weapon into the asylum, so Bruce had to keep a close eye on him as he dressed. Yes. That was definitely the only reason why he was staring at his bruised, naked body while the man was busy pulling his pants up. Of course he was going commando.

“See something you like?” Joker teased as he put his shirt on, leaving it open since the Bat had been so “kind” as to dispose of the offending buttons earlier. The waistcoat and the suit jacket came next. 

Joker still looked like a total mess and it would be a miracle if no one at Arkham connected the dots. It wasn’t as if the clown wanted to keep what they’d been up to a secret, anyways. If anything, he wanted to show off the beautiful bruises around his neck, the gift from his dear Bat. They were something to cherish, for sure.

“No” Bruce slipped the handcuffs back around Joker’s wrists, closing them with a click.

Joker’s flirtatious smile fell.

“I see something I hate.” Bruce continued, his mouth tugging up at the corners. 

Joker’s smile was back then, a lot softer than before. He looked around the floor until he spotted what he was looking for. He bent down to get the rose he had picked for his dearest earlier today. Temporarily cast aside, but not forgotten.

The clown offered his Bat the beautiful but thorny flower, and pressed a smooch on his cheek.

“I love you too, Batsy.” 

Bruce kept it for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I took (almost) everything I like about batjokes, poured it all in one big pot, added copious amounts of nasty, and stirred well. Now I realize I could have written this so much more violent, but at least it’s out of my system now. Somehow I imagined this way darker, and more violent. But then I had to tone it down cause sexy times would have been pretty much impossible if I inflicted more severe injuries on the boys and risked them bleeding out on me. That’s not sexy. XD Or is it? >;3 I don’t know. And since I’m a sucker for cheesy feelsy stuff I couldn’t NOT end on a hopeful note. So there you have it!
> 
> Also I apologize if there are any mistakes or something sounds weird. I spent way too much time editing this but I might have still missed something. ~~Don’t kill me, please, I did my best~~.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Maybe drop by the comments to share your thoughts about it if you did? You know, if you want to. I’d really, really, really love that. <3


End file.
